Team Shadow Sprinter
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: Team Satomi became the champions but now a new team has arrived in IG1 team Shadow Sprinter a team of street breed Racers forced to race to live and fight to survive. what will happen when these three hit IG1 and take the leasons from the hard streets to


_Team Shadow Sprinter_

Ok this is my first IGPX fanfic. The basic story is this Satomi is the IGPX champion and a new team has just moved up from IG2. Team Shadow Sprinter has arrived and is determined to win.

OK here we go…

* * *

Chapter one: new team and true racers. 

"Takashi what are you doing?" said Liz as she walked in to see the end of the finals on IG2

"Team Shadow Sprinter wins! They will now move on to the IG1. So Zephern have anything to say about moving up to IG1?" said the announcer.

"Well I will warn all the racers in IG1 that if they get in my way you will understand what makes us champions." Said Zephern coldly.

"Well there you have it fokes team Shadow Sprinters forward an ultimatum. Move or learn how it is done wow!"

One week later the IGPX IG1 ceremonies.

"So Takashi after winning the MVP and the championship last year we are all wondering who are you going to watch the most?"

'Well we proved last year never underesemate the newbies but I think that the one I will watch the most is Zephern Cost of team Shadow Sprinter."

"Wow the newbie. So why do you say him?"

"I've seen the way he races. It is different there is something about the way he races that just has a aura of speed." Said Takashi.

Back at the team Shadow Sprinter shop.

"So Kenneth I want you to set me for speed I plan to leave team sledgemama in the dust we both know we wouldn't win in a power struggle so speed should do it. Oh and Kenneth would you mind setting the super wide tires on I'll need the grip we all will."

Zephern left Kenneth the ceiff mechanic to set the mecs for the following days race.

Kenneth looked up at the mecs the forward looked like a Buell XB12RR in a 4-wheeler form the wide tires were big enough that the entire process of putting them on was animated. The mec was built to go super fast and still be tough. Like its pilot

The center looked like a 1970 Porsche 914 when in speed mode the entire system for the mec was custom built everyone of the mecs was built to the driver. The driver Kizuna was an expert when it came to strategy. And she loved to be able to pull away from people when she wanted.

The defender looked like a Lancia 037 when in speed mode. But the defenders driver was hailed as one of the best blockers in the world. Sagara the blocker was still able to out pilot most forwards in a defender mec.

All of the mecs were a blood red with black ascents and the E3 logo on the main parts of the mec and the other sponsors on the other parts.

"Well it looks like I'll have my work cut out for me." Said Kenneth as he went to work setting the mecs for true racing and not fighting.

The track…

Zephern stood looking out at the track sitting on his custom 4 wheeler that looked like a buell XB12RR but with a form of independent suspension front and rear with the tires out in the open.

"So what are you doing here?" said Takashi as he approached Zephern.

Zephern turned and looked at the champion racer. "I'm morning lost friends form speed and fighting."

"You know sledgemamas gonna going to smash you guys tomorrow. No disrespect but you wouldn't stand a chance against them they have just been here longer." Said Takashi.

"I'll show sledgemama what it really means to race for your life and fight to survive." Said Zephern as he hopped onto Buell XB26RR 4 wheeler and cranked the 2.6L inline four twin turbo and supercharged motor with a haunting roar.

The XB26RR-4 was soon headed off the track and onto the streets. The hardened young man inside was thinking about the race and speeding through traffic on the highway.

Race day…

"What a match up Sledgemama vs. the new Team Shadow Sprinter!" yelled the Announcer in anticipation.

"Ok were going to use the Shadow sprint. We need to get away from these guys as soon as possible." Said Salina over the radio.

"Ok so we are planning on running." Said Sagara as he revved the mec.

"Yes we could beat them fighting but these guys want us to fight." Said Zephern.

"We're gonna crush these newbies." Said the leader of Sledgemama.

"We'll I want to see if these guys are as good as they say."

"HERE WE GO!" yelled the announcer as the teams took off down the track.

As the three Shadow Sprinter mecs slid into position behind the Sledgemama members the three members of Shadow Sprinter has conversations about what to play on the mecs one and only sound system. They finally agreed on The Heart's Still Beatin by Open Mike.

"Here they come!" yelled the announcer as lap two started.

"Come on kiddies!" yelled the members of Sledgemama as they saw the Shadow mecs were in an attack position.

The leader of sledgemama swung a right hook that sent the Sprinter plan into motion.

The Shadow Sprinter mecs all simultaneously changed to their speed modes and slid to the bottom of the turn speeding bye team Sledgemama.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled sledgemamas defender when he saw the Shadow defender pop back into attack mode and strike the forward of Sledgemama.

The three Shadow mecs slid through the turns at speeds unreached by anyone else in the IGPX.

The three blood Red Shadow Sprinter mecs sprinted through the turns and down the straightaway at speeds nearing 700mph.

As the third lap began the three Shadow Sprinter mecs flew by not taking the pit stop. The leader Zephern looked calmed with the look of a caged beast in his eyes. "I'll show you guys!" said Zephern as he sprinted ahead and passed 900mph.

He was closing in on Sledgemama from behind. When the Forward of Sledgemama opened a path Zephern took it and slid into attack mode with a dragon sweep. And a Hard Right following the sweep sending the Forward of Sledgemama flipping against the wall.

"TEAM SHADOW SPRINTER WINS!"

the win shocked onlookers the race was almost all race not fight something different. The rookies had beat out some of the best.

After the Race Zephern headed out onto the highway and slid between traffic at upwards of 150 mph. As the zipped along memories flooded his mind the crash of a good friend of his Richard. Zephern could still see the mangled wreck of the 67 chevelle Malibu SS that Richard drove.

Zephern then took notice that a pair of black Hondas were following him. "not again." Said Zephern with a sigh. He opined the throttle and sped away from the two civics. The tow civics couldn't hope to match the Buell XB26RR-4. Zephern slid under a big rig trailer and popped out on the other side. Sliding off the highway towards Akina Mountain.

AS the blood red Buell 4 wheeler slid up the mountain pass Zephern's facial expression eased. Once at the summit Zephern removed his helmet and sit watching the sunset. "nothing it quite as relaxing" said Liz as she appeared from a white Honda prelude.

"yea I know this is what I live for to be able to see this sight just one more time." Zephern looked down at the ground and wept silently. "it's always one more time but one day I will never see this place this sight again."

"so your afraid of dieing while you race?" said Liz as she sat on the hood of her car.

"no I fear dieing on the side of the road alone in a pool of blood and oil. Like Richard…" Zephern looked out still hearing the screams for help the V8 engine of the Chevelle screaming as it blew and the sight of Richard laying outside his car leaning against the mangled wreak dead.

"but why would you even think that that would happen?" asked Liz.

"I had a friend Richard. He drove a 67 Chevelle and was forced into the barriers on Wangan by a Ventrui 260LM he died from blood loss after he crawled out of his car when I final got to him he was lying dead in a pool of blood and oil leaning against his car his hand was on the Shadow Sprinters team logo that was on our cars."

"I can understand why that would scar you." Said Liz just imagining it that happened to Takashi or Amy or river.

Liz got back into Prelude and headed off. Zephern sat and watched the stars.

Soon Zephern stared the Buell and headed home. Still pushing his custom 4 wheeler to the limit until he pulled into his small apartment/shop. parking the Buell next to the shop.

Zephern went up and passes out in the bed. The first race of Shadow Sprinter was a victory. But how long would their luck hold. "I wonder if I will ever have someone to love." Said Zephern and he cut off the light.

* * *

OK that is the new improved first chapter I think that my story should be pretty good. Tell me what you think. 

Till later… Signed SouthSideSlider


End file.
